Second Thoughts
by Jessie Deal
Summary: After the party is over, the guest that didn't attend makes an appearance
1. original entry

Sarah sat in her room. The clock showed 02:00, but she really didn't feel tired yet. Too much excitement for one day, she thought on her way to brush teeth.

When she came back into the room, a familiar figure greeted her. She froze in her place, Jareth proceeded towards her.

- Sarah, don't you want to reconsider my offer? I _am_ a king; you _will_ have anything that you want.

Sarah snorted and turned away from his pleading look.

- Much thanks. I don't like kings.

Jareth opened his attack.

- You've always categorized everyone according to your precious books: Karen is the evil stepmother, Toby is the helpless victim, you are the righteous heroine and I am the wicked villain. 

- Would you rather be the stupid king?

- I would rather be myself.

- But ..

- No buts Sarah. It is in your power to change everything, don't you see? Everything you  want, I _will_ do it.

 - But if you're not the villain, then who is?

 - There are no villains and heroes Sarah, this is not a fairytale. 

Sarah looked at him wide eyed for a moment, before something came to her mind. Her expression changed back to the determined look he was used to receiving from her.

- Stop with this, just stop it. If you're not the villain, why did you take my brother? Why did you try to trick me every step on my way in the labyrinth?

- I simply did what you asked of me.

- So I wished Toby away, fine. I don't remember asking to shorten my time limit, or my head taken off or be drugged!

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her.

 - Oh, you didn't?

His eyes never left hers as he started to circle her again.

- You mentioned my labyrinth was 'a piece of cake', did you not? That it was too easy for you, so I increased the level slightly. You asked, I delivered, as always.

- You wanted a challenge worthy of a heroine – I gave you one. 

- I even made sure you would rescue your precious brother at the very last minute – just like in all your stories and you _still _blame me.

Sarah shook her head, trying to understand what he had just said.

- Stop, wait a minute. Are you saying that I determine everything that happens to me?

Jareth shook his head.

- Just as far as I'm concerned.

Sarah seemed baffled. 

- But I thought that you have no power over me.

Jareth smiled back bitterly, but answered still.

- I only have the power you give me.

Sarah's eyes shined in victory

- In that case, I want you to leave me alone. - After a moment's consideration she added – Right now.

Jareth bowed his head slightly

- Your wish is my command, but remember, should you need me …

and disappeared.

Sarah lay in bed and fell asleep in minutes, after all, it was a very exciting day she had.


	2. The beginning

AN: It was inevitable. I tried to stop myself but I just couldn't – and no one else helped as well so here it is. But once the Pandora Box had been opened… 

Thanks to all who said my original idea didn't suck… look at this as your punishment.

Part 2:

"Sarah!" – She jumped at her seat

- Yes, Mrs. Barnes? 

- How would you approach the given problem?

Sarah looked frantically at the blackboard, then at the teacher, then at the book of the girl that sat to her right – hers was definitely not on the right page anyway – and hopefully said "using the sinus theorem..?"

"Miss Williams, had you been paying attention instead of daydreaming, you would have known that in order to use the sinus theorem you would need to know the size of at least one angle. I suggest you to pay better attention from now on"

Sarah just nodded back. Her math teacher started to solve the question on the blackboard, but she just couldn't concentrate – who was the genius who decided that her class will take math as seventh and eighth lesson anyway - so she just copied it to her notebook. 

However today was different in one thing – she couldn't focus on all the earlier lessons as well, having last night's events playing in her mind over and over again. Luckily this was her last class – she couldn't wait to be alone already so she could check what she wanted to find out. At last the bell rang and in an instant she was out the door, not caring how it looked like, she ran outside of the building and down the stairs to the gate. Finally slowing down, she finished the rest of the way home by walking. 

She came into the house and rushed up-stairs to her room, finally in the privacy of her room, she uttered 'Goblin King, I need to see you'. An instant later a figure appeared before her.

With a smirk, he remarked – I'm glad to see that you have decided to give me a try after all.

Wearing dark purple colored satin button-down shirt that had the three topmost buttons open, showing the silver and golden pendant that hung on his neck, over dark blue breeches and knee-high black boots he looked as breathtakingly as always, she noted. Then nodding her head to the side she pushed those thoughts away. There were more pressing matters then drooling over him right now, not to mention the unneeded ego boost it would undoubtedly create.

Instead, she turned away from him and said in a low voice 

- There is something I have to ask you. - She stopped to take a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

Jareth, being the impatient person that he is, had to ask "Well..?" before she even had a chance to start speaking again.

As if finally deciding, she turned back towards him, and looking in his eyes, said: 

- Is it true?

Jareth looked baffled for a second 

- I am not a mind reader, what do you refer to?

Sarah looked up at him, swallowed and said 

- What you said yesterday, that you are not my enemy… that I could change that.

- That was what I said, wasn't it? I do not lie, Sarah. 

Notes of annoyance shone in his voice, but she was too deep in thoughts to notice.

- So.. can we be friends?

It was not all he had wanted, but she was too young to understand, perhaps in time… He smiled back.

- I would like that.


End file.
